Et si
by Paige0703
Summary: Leur rencontre n'était, au final, qu'une succession de hasard. Et si... Et si le destin ne les avait pas réuni ? Et si... Et si collaboration s'était passé autrement ? Et si... Et si un nouveau croisement les attendait ?


**_Salut tout le monde !_**

 ** _Tout d'abord JOYEUX NOËL ! J'espère que votre réveillon s'est parfaitement déroulé et que vous avez été gâté(e) par le papa noël ^^  
_**

 ** _Me voici donc de retour avec un nouveau OS comme présent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. la semaine prochaine je reviendrais (encore) avec une fic en 3 petits chapitre..._**

 ** _Voilà qui est prévenu. J'espère tout de même que ça plaira.  
_**

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Et si...**_

Samedi matin. John Reese venait tout juste de se réveiller, s'étirant légèrement, il se tourna finalement vers le réveil posé sur la table de nuit. 8 H02. Pour une fois, il avait décidé de ne pas mettre de réveil et de voir ainsi à quelle heure son organisme déciderait de le réveiller. _J'avais vraiment besoin d'un peu de repos on dirait,_ pensa l'ex-agent. _C'est Finch qui va être content de voir que je l'ai écouté._ À la pensée de son partenaire, c'est tout naturellement qu'il sourit. Un sourire doux et léger. Simple, mais emplit de tant de sentiments. Un sourire qu'il voulait tant offrir à son partenaire sans pourtant en trouver le courage. Un sourire qui n'était réservé qu'à lui seul, même si le premier concerné ne le savait pas...

Il quitta enfin le confort de son lit, repoussant au loin le drap, s'approchant machinalement des immenses fenêtres de son appartement avant de contempler le parc désormais sous ses yeux. Il regarda vaguement les premières personnes qui s'installaient, prêtes pour une nouvelle partie de Xiangqi. Han, n'en faisait pour le moment pas parti... Ils ne s'étaient pas donnés rendez-vous, mais il n'aurait pas été contre une petite partie pour se distraire et ainsi chasser de son esprit toutes ces pensées qui semblaient tourner en boucle. N'ayant eu aucune nouvelle de son patron, pour le moment en tout cas, il se doutait que la machine ne leur avait pas encore donné de numéro pour aujourd'hui. L'idée de rejoindre son partenaire juste pour être avec lui, lui avait bien traversé l'esprit, mais il avait finalement décidé que non, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, loin de là. Il avait juste le sentiment que ce n'était pas judicieux. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant l'ex-agent s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments, qu'il pensait jusqu'à présent n'être qu'une profonde amitié, étaient en réalité bien plus profonds que cela. Oui, Finch était définitivement son seul ami, si on laissait de côté les deux lieutenants, et cela était largement suffisant à ses yeux. Il privilégiait la qualité à la quantité... Pourtant, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même, ses sentiments avaient peu à peu évolué. Ce n'était plus une profonde amitié qu'il ressentait en voyant l'informaticien, mais bel et bien de l'attirance. Ce n'était plus le patron, le partenaire ou même l'ami qu'il protégeait, mais bien celui qu'il aimait. Ce n'était plus de la curiosité qui le poussait à observer minutieusement son patron, mais bien plus une nécessité. Il voulait savoir ce qui plaisait à l'informaticien. Savoir comment le faire sourire ou même le faire rire en quelques mots. Pouvoir deviner en quelques secondes ce dont avait besoin Finch pour le lui apporter dans la seconde. Être capable de répondre, aux moindres petits signes, à n'importe quelles attentes de ce dernier. Pouvoir le satisfaire pleinement, c'était tout ce qui le motivait désormais. Le plus dur n'était pas de voir à travers le mur que Finch avait construit autour de lui, mais bien de ne pas éveiller de doute dans l'esprit de l'informaticien. S'il venait à se méfier de ses motivations, leur relation pourrait en pâtir, et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Non, plus que tout au monde il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de briser ce lien qu'il avait mis des mois et des mois à tisser.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Qu'il le veuille ou non, depuis cette découverte toute aussi surprenante que bienvenue, Reese ne cessait de se poser mille et une questions. _Et si..._ pensa une nouvelle fois l'ex-agent. Et si il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ses sentiments, se poserait-il toutes ces questions ? Tous ces doutes qui l'habitaient, en aurait-il pris conscience un jour ? Et si leur partenariat n'avait pas si bien fonctionné dès le départ, se seraient-ils séparés ou continueraient-ils tout de même à travailler ensemble ? Il n'en savait rien... Et si Finch n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur lui à temps, serait-il encore à sa recherche ? Et lui, serait-il encore de ce monde ? Ou même juste en état de l'assister ?

Fatigué de se poser une nouvelle fois les mêmes questions, il quitta son poste d'observation avant de s'emparer de ses affaires et de prendre la direction de la salle de bains. Il fit couler l'eau quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la douche, laissant l'eau glisser sur lui espérant qu'elle emporterait avec elle toutes ses interrogations sans fin. Mais non, son esprit ne cessait de s'interroger encore et encore. Et si... Et si il n'était jamais revenu de cette dernière mission avec Kara ? Ou alors dans un état grave ? Et si il avait refusé cette dernière mission et qu'il avait pu rejoindre Jessica à temps ? Finch l'aurait-il cherché ? Engagé ? Et si il n'était pas devenu l'associé de l'informaticien, qui l'aurait fait ? L'aurait-il protégé aussi bien que lui ? L'informaticien serait-il en sécurité, comme il l'était avec lui ? Y aurait-il le même lien entre lui et son autre partenaire, qu'avec lui même ? Cette pensée le rendit immédiatement jaloux. Non, à part lui, personne n'avait le droit de partager la vie de Finch. Personne n'avait le droit d'en savoir autant sur lui, de le connaître aussi bien qu'il le connaissait. Oui, mais... Et si il était resté auprès de Jessica après leur voyage au Mexique ? Aurait-il passé le restant de ses jours auprès d'elle ? Aurait-il vraiment été heureux tous les deux ? Heureux comme il l'était quand il posait les yeux sur l'informaticien ? Heureux comme quand il entendait enfin la voix de son partenaire résonner à ses oreilles ?

\- Soyez prudent Mr Reese... crut-il même entendre.

Instinctivement il se tourna à la recherche de cette voix. Encore un tour de son esprit. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps encore qu'il s'était réveillé, mais il avait pourtant l'impression d'être plus fatigué que quand il s'était mis au lit. Fatigué de douter. Fatigué de ne pas savoir. Fatigué de réfléchir sans cesse. Fatigué de tout...

Il sortit finalement de la cabine de douche, attrapant rapidement une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille. Il essuya le miroir recouvert de buée avant d'observer son reflet. Les traits tirés, la fatigue se lisait parfaitement sur son visage.

\- Il ne voudra jamais croire que j'ai dormi plus qu'à l'accoutumé, marmonna Reese pour lui-même.

Il s'habilla rapidement avant de finalement quitter son appartement. Il ne savait pas encore où il allait se rendre, mais il avait l'impression d'étouffer en restant enfermé ici. Neuf heures étaient largement passées quand il posa le pied sur le trottoir. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Bleu, de légers nuages en vue... Il soupira. Si seulement c'était la même chose dans son esprit. Il commença à avancer, remontant simplement la rue. Un homme en pleine conversation téléphonique passa près de lui. Une femme avec une poussette traversa à quelques mètres. Deux jeunes enfants d'une dizaine d'années couraient sur le trottoir d'en face... La routine en somme. Et si Finch n'avait été qu'un passant parmi tant d'autre dans sa vie, se serait-il retourné sur son passage ? L'aurait-il suivit du regard ou ne l'aurait-il même pas remarqué ? Cette idée l'effraya quelque peu. Maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus sa vie sans l'informaticien à ses côtés, imaginer une vie où il ne l'aurait jamais rencontré ressemblait à un horrible cauchemar. Pourtant il savait que tout s'était joué à peu pour qu'ils se rencontrent.

Il traversa à son tour la rue et, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était devant le stand de boissons, celui-là même où, jour après jour, il prenait le thé vert sencha de Finch.

\- Ce sera la même chose ? Demanda alors Stan, derrière son stand.

\- Heu, oui... répondit finalement Reese.

 _Et si c'était le signe que je dois aller le voir ?_ Se demanda Reese avant de sortir un peu d'argent de sa poche. Une fois la commande en mains, il poursuivit sa route, remontant la rue en direction de la bibliothèque, l'esprit toujours dans le brouillard le plus total...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Finch était, comme à son habitude, déjà présent à la bibliothèque. Arrivé de bonne heure, il s'était évidemment installé devant les écrans de son ordinateur, après avoir tout de même vérifié que le malinois ne manquait de rien. Voyant que la machine ne semblait pas avoir besoin de ses services pour le moment, il n'avait pas trouvé de raison de contacter son partenaire et, cela le frustrait quelque peu. Il s'était peu à peu habitué à le voir rôder autour de lui, que se soit pour le travail ou que se soit sans but précis. Tout comme il s'était habitué à sentir le regard de l'ex-agent glisser sur lui. Il avait alors toujours le sentiment tenace d'être passé aux rayons X. Comme si l'ex-agent pouvait vraiment lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce sentiment d'être complètement mis à nu sous son regard inquisiteur le déstabilisait autant qu'il le rassurait. Il avait découvert, il y a un moment déjà, qu'il avait besoin de sentir qu'il était le centre des attentions de Reese. Que ce dernier continuait, encore et encore, à percer un à un les mystères qu'il ne cessait de lui présenter. Et des mystères, des secrets, il en avait encore pleins et il espérait bien que le seul qui parviendrait à les déchiffrer serait l'ex-agent. C'était, pour lui, presque devenu un jeu. Combien de temps mettra-t-il à deviner son auteur préféré ? Son peintre préféré ? Son plat préféré ? Avait-il aussi découvert des choses plus subtiles et insignifiantes comme la marque de sa montre préférée ? Son shampoing ? Son eau de toilette ?

Finch secoua légèrement la tête. _En quoi cela pourrait-il l'intéresser..._ pensa l'informaticien. _Ce n'est pas parce que moi ça m'intrigue qu'il en va de même pour lui._ Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit le cas. Savoir que l'ex-agent n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible et pourtant une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher à ce rêve impossible, cette chimère... Il arrêta de pianoter sur les touches du clavier avant de jeter un regard autour de lui. Tout ici lui rappelait son partenaire et il en venait à se demander comment il pouvait rester ici, tranquillement, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec son associé, son partenaire et ami. Être encore et toujours plus proche de celui qui faisait désormais battre son cœur comme personne. Il ne put empêcher un énième soupir de frustration de franchir ses lèvres.

Plusieurs fois déjà il s'était interrogé sur le pourquoi et le comment d'une telle évolution dans ses sentiments, sans avoir pourtant trouvé un semblant de réponse. À quel moment déjà s'était-il rendu compte qu'il avait franchi cette ligne invisible ? Était-ce avant ou après son enlèvement par Root ? Il n'en était plus sûr. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que durant un jour comme les autres, le sourire de Reese lui avait paru différent. Plus lumineux, empreint d'une telle douceur qu'il aurait voulu qu'il ne soit adressé qu'à lui. Il se rendit alors compte de son égoïsme à l'égard de son partenaire. Son besoin plus que viscéral de le protéger, d'être celui sur qui il compterait en cas de besoin, d'être la première personne à qui il penserait en se levant et même en se couchant. Il s'était alors peu à peu rendu compte que Reese avait prit une part plus que considérable dans sa vie et dans ses pensées. Il ne regrettait en rien la tournure qu'avait finalement prit les choses. L'amour était un cadeau du ciel et, comme il se doit, il voulait le chérir autant que possible. Bien sûr, certains jours comme cela, c'était plus que douloureux, mais tant pis, il en s'en plaindrait pas. Il avait aimé et tout perdu, mais il ne voulait pas, cette fois-ci, tout perdre sans avoir aimé avant. Il avait bien l'intention de profiter de chaque seconde que le destin leur donnerait. Profiter de chaque repas passés en tête-à-tête. Profiter de chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier pour être sûr de n'avoir aucun regret. Enfin, aucun sauf celui de ne pas savoir avec exactitude ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de l'ex-agent.

Bear gémit alors dans son sommeil, ramenant l'informaticien sur terre. Il sourit alors faiblement en se souvenant de la première fois où il avait vu le malinois.

\- _Si quelqu'un a le malheur de vous attaquer, il n'en fera qu'une bouchée,_ lui avait dit l'ex-agent peu après.

Il sourit à ce souvenir. Reese prenait vraiment sa sécurité à cœur. Il replongea une nouvelle fois dans ses souvenirs. Se remémorant leur première vraie rencontre. Rencontre que son partenaire avait dû oublier. Ce jour où il avait appris le décès de celle qu'il avait aimé pendant si longtemps. Et si... Et si il n'avait pas supporté ce nouveau coup du sort et qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé à temps, que serait-il devenu ? Aurait-il sauvé autant de numéro sans lui ? Aurait-il trouvé un autre associé à part Rick Dillinger ? Aurait-il même cherché ? Et si oui, pendant combien de temps avant de rendre les armes ? Et si il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que Reese, se seraient-ils aussi bien entendu ? Ou, au contraire, y aurait-il eu un certain malaise comme avec Dillinger ? À quoi ressemblerait leur partenariat? Aurait-il accepté qu'il tente de s'introduire dans sa sphère privée comme il l'avait finalement fait avec Reese ? Il en doutait fortement. Mais, et si... Et si Nathan n'avait jamais mis en place cette porte dérobée ? Ou si il ne l'avait jamais appris ? Et si il était réellement mort lors de l'attentat du ferry ? Et si il ne s'était pas caché de Grace ? Où en serait-il maintenant ? Avec elle ? En prison, si ce n'était pas pire ? Mort ? Et si... Et si il ne s'était pas lié d'amitié avec Nathan ? S'il n'était pas allé étudier au MIT ? S'il avait plutôt continué de fuir après avoir rendu une dernière visite à son père ? Et si il n'avait jamais divulgué au grand jour le code de l'ARPANET, serait-il là aujourd'hui ? Aurait-il même entendu parler de John Reese ? Cette idée l'effraya. Non, il ne voulait pas d'une vie où il ne connaîtrait pas son partenaire. D'une vie où ils ne se seraient pas liés d'amitié. D'une vie où il n'aurait pas appris à l'aimer. Pour sa gentillesse. Pour sa droiture et sa loyauté. Pour ses taquineries. Pour son soutien sans faille. Pour tout ce qui faisait de lui la personne qu'il est.

Fatigué de rester assis à ressasser encore et toujours les mêmes questions, l'informaticien finit par se lever de son siège avant de se diriger vers le petit coin cuisine. Il mit la bouilloire en marche avant d'entendre des bruits de pas. Il retourna vers la table. Personne. Avait-il rêvé ? Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Il se dirigea alors d'un pas lent vers les escaliers et fut plus que surpris de voir Reese en train de monter une à une les marches. Quand Reese remarqua enfin sa présence en haut des escaliers, il ne put retenir un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Finch loupa un battement en voyant ce sourire dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Il n'en montra cependant rien. Alors que son partenaire arrivait à sa hauteur il lui demanda :

\- Vous savez que vous auriez pu prendre votre journée ?

\- Et manquer votre compagnie ? Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton volontairement taquin.

 _Si seulement..._ ne put s'empêcher de penser l'informaticien. Il regarda Reese s'éloigner de lui, se rapprochant, à l'inverse, de la table. Il y déposa les boissons encore fumantes et une nouvelle boîte de beignets. Sachant que son partenaire ne le verrait pas, il se permit un léger sourire, observant minutieusement ce corps qui ne cessait de le hanter, jour et nuit. Quand Reese lui fit de nouveau face, il affichait de nouveau son air impassible.

\- J'ai pensé que vous ne seriez pas contre un petit thé, reprit Reese tout en lui tendant ladite boisson.

Finch ne dit rien, s'approchant juste de son partenaire. Il tendit finalement la main, s'emparant alors du gobelet.

\- Merci, je venais justement de mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour m'en faire un.

\- J'arrive à temps alors ! Ajouta Reese heureux de son timing.

\- Comme toujours Mr Reese, lui répondit Finch se permettant un demi-sourire.

Cela suffit à mettre l'ex-agent de bonne humeur. _J'ai bien fait de venir finalement,_ se dit l'ex-agent. Il observa Finch se réinstaller à sa place habituelle avant de tirer la seconde chaise non loin de l'informaticien. Il se plaça aussi près de lui que possible sans pour autant en faire trop. Alors que Reese levait la main vers la boîte de gâteaux, Finch fit de même et, avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Aucun n'osait bouger, appréciant bien trop ce contact imprévu. Un doux frisson parcouru alors le corps de l'informaticien. C'est en tout cas l'impression qu'eut Reese. Il éloigna finalement sa main de celle de Finch.

\- Désolé, dit-il la voix légèrement rauque.

\- Pas de souci Mr Reese, répondit Finch tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'ex-agent.

L'embarras soudain de son partenaire surprit légèrement Reese. Il le savait réservé, mais pas au point qu'un petit contact le gêne à ce point là. _Et si..._ ne put s'empêcher de penser Reese en retenant difficilement un nouveau sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

Reese ouvrit finalement la boîte de gâteaux avant d'en tendre un à son associé. Un rapide merci et les deux hommes étaient entourés d'un nouveau silence, bien plus lourd que le précédent. Aucun des deux hommes ne savait quoi dire. Ils prirent donc ce petit-déjeuner surprise dans le silence le plus total. Il pouvait presque entendre le tic-tac d'une horloge résonner à leurs oreilles. Une fois le repas fini, Finch débarrassa la table des deux gobelets vides alors que Reese allait ranger dans le coin cuisine la boîte qui contenait encore quelque beignets.

\- Je vais emmener Bear en balade, vous vous joignez à nous ? Demanda Reese tout en s'emparant de la laisse du malinois.

\- Cela aurait été volontiers, mais je suis en train de sécuriser une nouvelle fois mon pare-feu et...

\- Je comprends, ajouta Reese.

S'il ne voyait pas la déception sur le visage de l'informaticien, il aurait pu croire que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Mais là, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Finch semblait vraiment vouloir venir, même s'il ne le pouvait malheureusement pas. Pas cette fois en tout cas.

\- Une prochaine fois, tenta Reese espérant lui remonter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le moral.

\- Sans faute, répondit Finch heureux de voir que son partenaire ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner de son partenaire, sous le regard déçu de ce dernier, Reese se retourna vers lui avant d'ajouter :

\- Je ramène le déjeuner ?

Reese put alors voir avec plaisir de nombreuses émotions passer dans les yeux de son partenaire. Le soulagement, le plaisir et peut-être... de la crainte ? _Pourquoi ?_ Se demanda alors l'ex-agent.

En entendant cette proposition, Finch n'avait su masquer sa joie et le temps qu'il s'en rende compte il était trop tard, Reese avait lui même dû l'apercevoir. _Que va-t-il en penser?_ Ne put s'empêcher de se demander l'informaticien, paniquant légèrement.

\- Avec plaisir, dit-il finalement tentant de masquer du mieux qu'il pouvait la crainte d'avoir trop laissé s'exposer ses réels sentiments.

\- Parfait, répondit Reese l'air de rien. À tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Reese quitta finalement les lieux sous le regard quelque peu soulagé de son patron.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, quand Reese décida qu'il était temps pour lui et Bear de rentrer auprès de l'informaticien. Il n'avait même pas passé plus de deux heures loin de ce dernier que celui-ci lui manquait déjà énormément. Il était devenu accro à l'informaticien et n'en concevait aucune gêne. Il l'aimait après tout. Il siffla Bear qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au pas de course. Une fois la laisse rattachée au collier du malinois, Reese prit la direction de la sortie du parc avant de se diriger vers un nouveau restaurant chinois qui avait ouvert récemment. Il commanda pour deux avant de repartir enfin en direction de la bibliothèque où devait l'attendre son partenaire. _Si seulement c'était impatiemment qu'il m'attendait..._ pensa Reese sans se rendre compte que c'était bien le cas.

Voyant que l'heure du déjeuner approchait peu à peu, Finch avant du mal à ne pas guetter le moindre bruit venant de l'étage inférieur lui indiquant ainsi le retour de l'être aimé. Encore une fois, son esprit s'était joué de lui. Un soupir emplit de désespoir lui échappa.

\- Mais où êtes-vous Mr Reese ?, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Cela faisait déjà de longues minutes qu'il avait fini la mise à jour de son pare-feu quand il décida de faire un peu de rangement en attendant l'ex-agent. Il prit certains des livres qui traînaient sur la table avant de se diriger vers les rayonnages les plus proches de lui. Il commença à replacer un à un les livres quand, une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son partenaire. Qu'elle était la probabilité pour qu'un jour il finisse par aimer l'ex-agent ? Très faible. Alors qu'elle était la probabilité pour que ce dernier l'aime en retour ? Encore plus faible. Oui, mais... Et si ce n'était pas si fou que ça que d'imaginer qu'il puisse l'aimer ? Et si, cette surprotection cachait autre chose ? Et si son besoin presque maladif de tout savoir sur lui, de son passé, était en réalité dû aux mêmes raisons que les siennes : l'amour ? Et si, ces regards tendres qu'il avait cru être des tours de son esprit ne l'étaient pas en réalité ? Et si, comme le lui avait fait remarquer le lieutenant Carter, "la gaieté naturelle de John" était en lien avec sa présence ? Plus il se posait ces questions et plus l'espoir grandissait en lui. _Et si..._ pensa une nouvelle fois Finch.

L'informaticien sursauta brusquement quand il entendit du bruit sur sa droite.

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, dit alors Reese tout en apparaissant dans son champ de vision.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'étais juste dans mes pensées, répondit l'informaticien tout en masquant du mieux possible son trouble à le voir soudainement surgir de nul part.

 _Si seulement elles pouvaient être tournées vers moi,_ songea Reese sans savoir que c'était bien le cas. Ils restèrent de longues secondes les yeux dans les yeux. _Et si..._ ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser les deux hommes.

\- J'ai amené le repas, comme promis, dit-il.

\- Dans ce cas allons manger, remarqua Finch en faisant signe à Reese de passer devant lui.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à peine le repas, Finch remarqua qu'il était le centre d'attention de l'ex-agent et ce depuis son retour. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il m'observe ainsi ?_ Commençait à paniquer l'informaticien même s'il parvenait encore à masquer son trouble d'être ainsi observé. Le problème était de savoir combien de temps encore il saurait garder son impassibilité devant un tel regard.

Reese voulait enfin comprendre pourquoi, de temps à autre, Finch semblait troublé par sa présence. Un peu comme ce matin quand leurs mains s'étaient touchées accidentellement. Une part de lui commençait à y croire. À croire que l'impossible était en réalité plus possible qu'il n'y paraissait. Il décida de vérifier quelques unes de ses théories.

\- Finch, je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda Reese.

\- Bien sûr, faites. J'y répondrais du mieux que je peux, lui répondit-il.

\- Et si, je dis bien et si... Et si l'un de nous venait à tomber amoureux pendant l'une de nos missions, comment croyez-vous que les choses se passeraient ensuite ? Demanda finalement Reese tout en essayant de paraître le plus détendu possible.

À ces quelques mots, l'informaticien se figea sur place. La peur que Reese puisse aimer quelqu'un le submergea. _Et si c'était trop tard pour moi ?_ Paniqua Finch. Reese crut percevoir de la panique et du désespoir dans le regard désormais triste de l'informaticien. Pourtant, au lieu de le faire douter, cela ne faisait qu'aller dans sa direction. Il y avait une chance pour que Finch l'aime...

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Finch sans pour autant y répondre.

\- Et si je vous disais que j'aime quelqu'un, pourriez-vous toujours travailler avec moi ? Se renseigna l'ex-agent.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi votre vie privée me dérangerait, mais... vous connaissez les risques.

\- Oui. Et vous, vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait probable que vous tombiez aussi amoureux de quelqu'un ? À moins que cela ne soit déjà le cas, remarqua Reese tout en guettant minutieusement les moindres réactions de son patron.

Le souffle court, les mains légèrement tremblantes, le regard fuyant... Tout lui laissait penser qu'il avait vu juste. Mais à quel point ? Et si il avait vu juste dans la forme, mais pas dans le fond ? Et si il n'était pas le destinataire de tous ces sentiments qu'éprouvait l'informaticien ? Pourrait-il le supporter ? Non, il ne le pensait pas, si ce n'était pas lui, il ne pourrait pas l'accepter.

\- Vous êtes celui qui êtes le plus en contact avec les numéros et leur entourage. Si l'un de nous devait finir par aimer de nouveau, il serait plus probable que ce soit vous et non moi, remarqua finalement Finch tout en reprenant son repas.

Il avait tenté de cacher le mieux qu'il avait pu son malaise à voir son secret percé à jour, et il espérait que son partenaire n'y avait vu que du feu.

-Vous avez peut-être raison, répondit Reese

Maintenant qu'il avait la quasi certitude que Finch était bien amoureux de quelqu'un il ne lui restait qu'à savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Finch commençait tout de même à trouver toutes ces suppositions de plus en plus étranges. L'idée que Reese l'avait finalement percé à jour lui traversa l'esprit. _Et s'il me testait ?_ Cette idée lui paraissait absurde, mais il n'en voyait pas d'autre. _Mais pourquoi ?_ La première chose qui lui vint alors à l'esprit fut : _il m'aime aussi._

Mais, et si il faisait fausse route ? Et si tout n'était que simples spéculations issues d'une trop grande curiosité ? Et si il n'y avait aucun test ? Pourtant Finch voulait croire et certains signes montraient quand même qu'il avait raison d'y croire. _Et si, simplement, j'acceptais de tout perdre pour tout gagner ?_ Ne put alors s'empêcher de penser l'informaticien.

\- Mais et si, comme vous le dites, je venais à aimer quelqu'un, comment le prendriez vous ? Demanda à son tour l'informaticien tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son partenaire.

Reese capta ce regard perdu, emplit de doute et d'espoir et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Si vous me disiez aimer quelqu'un, je suis désolé, mais je risquerais de mal le prendre. Enfin, sauf si...

\- Sauf si ? Demanda Finch plein d'espoir en levant enfin le visage vers Reese.

Voyant tant d'espoir et d'attente dans ce regard qui le fit encore plus aimer l'informaticien, Reese n'y tint plus. Il reposa sur la table sa serviette avant de se lever légèrement et de poser sa main sur la nuque de Finch. Il attira alors son visage vers le sien tout en murmurant :

\- Sauf si c'est moi que vous aimez...

Il l'embrassa aussi tendrement qu'il le put et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il put sentir une faible réponse de l'informaticien. Ce dernier pu deviner qu'un faible sourire étirait les lèvres de son partenaire alors qu'il l'embrassait encore et encore. De doux et tendres, les baisers devinrent vite passionnés et gourmands. Finalement à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Reese se réinstalla avant de glisser sa main dans celle de Finch et d'entrelacer leur doigts.

\- Et si je vous disais "Je vous aime" ? Demanda Reese tout sourire.

\- Je vous répondrais sûrement "Je vous aime aussi", répondit Finch tout en serrant un peu plus la main de Reese dans la sienne.

Le soulagement des deux hommes était plus que visible.

\- Et si... commença Reese.

\- Non, plus de "et si...". Cela fait des jours que ces mots tournent en boucle dans mon esprit alors stop, remarqua Finch tout en souriant.

\- Et si je vous disais que c'était la même chose pour moi ? Ajouta Reese d'un ton taquin.

\- Cela serait une coïncidence plutôt troublante, avoua Finch.

\- Vous pensez que la machine aura besoin de nous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Reese après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Pourquoi, vous avez prévu quelque chose ? Voulu savoir l'informaticien, curieux.

\- Maintenant oui.

Devant l'air quelque peu étonné de son comparse, Reese se pencha vers lui, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Et si je vous disais que tout ce que je prévois vous concerne vous, moi et un lit...

Comme il l'avait deviné, Finch devint écarlate.

\- Mr Reese... Je... Enfin, un peu de sérieux ! Balbutia-t-il même si la proposition de Reese le tentait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

\- Mais je le suis. Comme jamais je ne l'ai été d'ailleurs. Et si je vous kidnappais pour le reste de la journée, cela vous tente ? Continua-t-il de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

Alors que Finch ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la suite des événements, un doux frisson d'anticipation remonta le long de son échine. Reese pouvait sentir un léger tremblement de la main de Finch qu'il tenait encore fermement.

\- Et si je vous disais que je n'attends que ça ? Avoua finalement Finch du bout des lèvres.

Ni une, ni deux, Reese le tira vers lui, le forçant alors à se lever. Il l'attira dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il glissa ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches avant de ramener le corps de l'informaticien tout contre le sien. Il pouvait parfaitement le sentir frémir contre lui et, alors qu'il glissait sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de l'informaticien, il eut le plaisir d'entendre un gémissement de pur plaisir échapper à ce dernier. Il avait gagné. Finch l'aimait et n'était rien qu'à lui maintenant.

\- Je vous aime John, articula péniblement Finch entre deux baisers passionnés.

\- Pas autant que moi, lui répondit Reese.

\- Ça, c'est vous qui le dites...

Un sourire étira une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Reese. Il s'éloigna quelque peu de Finch avant de s'écarter, à contrecœur du corps de l'informaticien. Il ne lâcha pas pour autant sa main et l'entraîna même à sa suite. Pas besoin de demander où il comptait l'emmener, Finch le savait parfaitement et, comme il l'avait fait remarquer à l'ex-agent, il n'attendait que ça, et ce depuis des mois déjà.

Ils avaient tous les deux pleinement conscience que s'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui, ils le devaient tout bonnement aux centaines de coïncidences et hasards du passé qui avait fait se croiser leurs chemins. Le destin de leur rencontre avait commencé il y avait bien longtemps et ils savaient maintenant que tous leurs choix passés ne les avaient entraîné que dans une seule direction : dans les bras de la personne qu'ils aimaient et pour qui ils seraient prêt à tout.


End file.
